Shut Up Tonks
by PleasantPotterDoctor
Summary: A day in the life of Bill, Tonks and Charlie in school. A day of possibilities, inner monologues and ear-twisting. Various POV'S, song quotes might float in. Bill/Tonks, Bill/Charlie/Tonks friendship. A few occurences of swearing.


_Tonks:_

I grabbed his ear and twisted it. Weird, I know. It's sort of a thing we do to greet each other. Felt weird doing it in the library though. I half expected some prefect to yell at me for disturbing the quiet. But it wasn't me that yelled "Fuck off!" in the middle of the Muggle History section. His brown eyes glared accusingly at me. Maybe I overdid it a bit. Anyway, the only prefect in there was Tom Clearwater, and he was half-asleep on his Charms book.

"D' you think he can pass off the drool as a mark of posterity?" I commented, leaning across the polished desk towards Bill. Intelligent, witty, and I realised that the top four buttons of my shirt were open and my chest was directly in his line of vision. He could see my bra for Christ's sake! No, nothing. No "teenage boy hormonal reaction" whatsoever. The only colour I could see in his face was from the heat, it was unbelievably stuffy. At least that was a good excuse for falling out of my uniform. He closed his Defence against the Dark Arts book and whispered confidentially, "Maybe, but the only thing that's leaving a mark in my head is what he's saying". True enough, every few seconds Tom was making weird noises and muttering "Oh Abbott, do that again". I started spluttering in a really unattractive way, _Yeah, look like a dying pig in front of Bill Weasley._ He continued on with,

"You can imagine the two of them all over each other at Puddifoot's, can't you?"

"Ugh don't start Weasley; I'll never look at the place the same again."

I tried sidling up a bit closer to him, but still no reaction. I could be naked and he'd want to play a game of Gobstones or something.

"_Christ, Tonks, put some clothes on, it isn't a nudist beach, ugh imagine Clearwater."_

"_Or Abbott"_, I'd probably say.

He poked me in the ribs and told me to study for my O..

"Sorry Head Boy, I'll obey orders on risk of expulsion..."

I pulled out my Herbology notes and looked at them guiltily. After all, it was the end of March. However, he quickly took up most of my attention. One of his big hands was in his chin-length hair, the other holding the book. He was frowning at the page, as though he didn't understand the logic of the question. The thin material of his black jumper was puckered at the shoulder, and I had a strange urge to smoothen it. His sleeves were rolled up, exposing his milky skin and numerous inkblots, along with a bracelet made of something that looked suspiciously like amethyst. Any other boy would get the mickey taken out of him for wearing that kind of bracelet, but Bill made it cool. Bill made being incredibly intelligent cool. He even made being Head Boy cool. It must be charisma, or something. Even though his arms were white than the pages, the beginnings of a tan were starting to show on his nose and cheeks, a light sprinkling of gold dust over his incredibly sexy features. _Shut up Tonks, he's a seventh year, and your best friend's brother._ We're pretty close minus Charlie though. He let out a huge sigh and finally stopped trying to pull his hair out.

"If I have to spend one more minute in this library, I'm going to go mad. Coming for a walk, Nymphadora?" He puts on this crap posh accent when he says my first name, it's mortifying.

"Only if escorted, William..."

"Shut up Tonks"

"Yeah Weasley, because that's what I always do. Dream on ginger."

He jumped up and stretched. The bottom of his shirt rose up when he yawned, exposing a few centimetres of grey boxers beneath his school trousers. I wonder if he does this sort of thing to annoy me, or embarrass me or something. _You're delusional. He's such a dimwit he can't tell how you feel about him. 12 O. in no way help him in that department. He's only asking to go for a walk because you're mates. "How I wish we were more" my romantic side thought. _But my pragmatic side was doing a little ear-twisting of its own. Wait, **what?** Aspects of my personality don't have ears. I suppose they don't have middle ears either, so they can't get dizzy.

Bill snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Helloo, earth to the Hufflepuff, ground control to Major Tom..."

"Please don't start singing."

"I wasn't planning on it. What were you thinking about?"

_You. _"Er, how aspects of my personality can't get dizzy..."

Oh shit. I did not just say that. _"Hi, I'm Nymphadora Tonks; I'd like to report to St. Mungo's for a serious case of mouth and brain detachment"_. Surprisingly, he grinned at me.

"You're mad, you are."

"Thanks, Weasley."

"Anytime, let's go walkies."

"You're actually making me sound like a rabid terrier."

"I never said that you weren't"

"Would you like to contract my rabies?"

"Are you threatening to bite me?"

"No, sick, you'd taste too... ginger"

"Would you prefer Tom "Do it harder Abbott" Clearwater, would he taste more, I don't know, cinnamon?"

We were nearly at the door by at this stage. "Speaking of Clearwater..." he grinned. Bill picked up a book and chucked it at his head. We both ducked behind a shelf, but I was too slow. I could hear Tom's death threats as we escaped, laughing, into the corridor.

"I'll get you off the detention, or whatever."

"Cool."

We walked down to the Great Hall in silence. It was nice silence though, companionable. We rounded the corner and collided into Charlie. I can never get over how bright Charlie's hair and Quidditch robes are. He's like this mad fireball of energy when he has his Quidditch robes on, as well.

"Hey Charlie, if you could manage not to poke my eye out with your broom, that'd be _brilliant."_

"Hi to you too Tonks, someone's a happy bunny today. What're you two up to?" He asked. It wasn't even suspicious; he was too busy bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Taking a break from studying" Bill piped in.

"Yeah Charlie, STUDYING." I hinted playfully.

"Yeah yeah but I'm not the one that wants to find Death Eaters (all of which are in Azkaban anyway) and use them as memo-carriers in the Ministry."

"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT AURORS DO!" I yelled.

"Yeah, but your reaction gets funnier every time"

"But honestly, are you two the only ones over fifteen in this school with no idea of what they want to do?" I said. Everybody does know. After Voldemort died, or fled or whatever he did, there was such a big wave of optimism and hope, everyone could look forward to the future again.

The two brothers in front of me put on hammy enthusiastic voices and said as one;

"FUCK YES!"

They collapsed laughing and high-fived.

"Muppets", I muttered.

They were right. All Charlie cared about was Quidditch and dragons. He'd have the Gryffindor team on dragons if he could. And Bill... he's told me a hundred times that he has absolutely no idea of what he wants to do when he leaves (kind of dangerous coming up to N.E.). Yet he's also told me a hundred times about how he felt when he entered Gringotts for the first time, how "intrinsically fascinating and exciting it was" (his words, not mine, I don't even know what intrinsically means). So I've come to the conclusion that he'll end up working there, I just don't think he's realised yet.

I've known what I've wanted to do since I was thirteen. Charlie, Bill and I were being brought up to their dad's office by some old guy called Perkins (nice, smelled a bit weird though). The steel doors of the lift opened and I got a long look at the Auror Headquarters before they closed again. Several people caught in, but in the gaps in between them I could see the hive of activity, the air of mystery, the strange sense of urgency and danger that tainted the proceedings. Everyone walked with a purpose; they knew their roles and loved them. I don't know how I saw all this in thirty seconds, but I did. A massive guy came into the lift (this was in comparison to Bill, who was six foot by the time he was barely fifteen). He looked about twenty or so, with a huge stack of newspaper clippings. He smiled politely at us and walked quickly down the next corridor when the door opened, following the yell of "Shacklebolt, is that you?" I wanted to be him really badly. Mr. Weasley explained all about Aurors when we got to his office. I could feel something inside of me, something I couldn't diagnose for another year. Ambition.

Charlie clapped his hands together.

"I had better run, I'll be late for practise," He stuck a hero-like pose. "You know, Captain stuff, brooms to fly, players to inspire, Snitches to catch, games to win..."

"Speeches to make.." I supplied. Bill snorted.

"Shut up Tonks, you're just jealous because Hufflepuff are shit." Charlie shot at me.

"We beat you last year! How can you not remember that?"

"Whatever." His expression softened and he hugged me, for just a little too long, as usual. He waved back at us as he ran off.

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for reading. The lovely reviews on my Ron/Hr one-shot were all so helpful and encouraging and awesome, that I had to get cracking on another fanfic. I hope I didn't make Tonks too annoying, and I don't normally write much dialogue or humour in my stories, so this is out of my comfort zone a bit. Next chapter... Bill's POV! I love writing Tonks though. First time doing alternate POV'S as well. I started having a freaker at one point because it had touches of Ron/Hr, but he's a Weasley and she's intelligent, similarities have to happen. I like to think Tonks is a bit feistier though. If they were nice to each other, I'd think it was too Harry/Ginny. I'm very critical of my own work. :) *ramble over* **

**Please review! I'll double the muffin allowance! I'm not sure how many chapters there'll be of this story, but at least four.**

**I AM NOT J.K ROWLING, I can haz less awesome :P I don't own anyone or anything! Yet.**

**Xx 3**


End file.
